


Zest

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I’m glad the anime gave us more of ROSA, Rosa loves her professor-son really, Uploaded from my old account, Why didn’t Rosa appear outside of PL4 in the games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: When the professor gains an apprentice and an assistant, Rosa questions how much he needs an old cleaner.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton & Rosa Grimes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Zest

**Author's Note:**

> Set: After PL4.  
> Spoilers: None... unless it’s a spoiler that Luke becomes Layton’s apprentice?

Rosa Grimes had a sneaking suspicion Luke Triton was out to steal her job.

Back when Professor Layton had first brought the boy home with him— a rather hasty decision on Layton's behalf— Rosa didn't suspect much was amiss.  


Luke had taken a shine to the gentleman who'd saved his hometown and dubbed himself ‘Professor Layton's apprentice’ from that day forth. How cute. 

Yes, young Luke was undeniably cute, what with his blue-button cap, his bright eyes and his boundless enthusiasm. The picture of innocence. Plus, he was sharp as a tack, able to solve any puzzle Layton threw at him.

Perhaps Rosa should have been more wary the first time Luke asked if he could make the professor a cup of tea. But he had sounded so earnest— wishing to please his new mentor. How could anyone say ‘no’? 

So, Rosa sat back as Luke prepared the tea for that day. And the next day. And the day after that... (Once, she overheard Layton say Luke's cup of Belle Classic was the best he'd ever tasted!) 

Rosa wasn't too disappointed to be relieved of her tea-making duties. In fact, she appreciated Luke taking one chore off her plate; she was busy enough trying to arrange the rest of Layton's clutter.

Then, however, Luke started collecting Layton's letters. 

One morning, Rosa had overslept and missed Peter the postman on his route past the professor’s office. (It was a pity; she usually enjoyed chatting with Peter.) 

Assuming he'd just left any deliveries in the letterbox, she went out to check... and was shocked to discover that someone had gotten there before her.  _What villainy was this?!_ She was about to raise the alarm that there was a post thief on the loose, when Luke poked his head around the front door.

Noticing her frantic expression, Luke chirped, “Don't worry, Rosa! I already gave the professor his letters! ... _What's that, Professor?"_ He heard Layton calling him about a puzzle he'd just received. "Be right there, Sir!"

Rosa shook her head with a huff as the little 'post thief' skipped inside. Honestly, he could've at least informed her first.

Soon Luke's daily tasks also consisted of tidying up, dusting the mantelpiece, and watering the plants outside the house. He undertook this routine cheerfully, quicker and more efficient than Rosa had ever been. 

Between he and Emmy organising the Layton's office, Rosa's services to the professor gradually seemed to diminish. Oh, the professor paid her the exact same wage, but this only made Rosa feel even less productive. She wasn't the type of gal to shirk work or take advantage of her employer's kindness.

Unless... Could Professor Layton have been considering...  _letting her go?_ In a short space of time he'd acquired an assistant and an apprentice. Why would he need an old housekeeper to look after him? Of course, Rosa would remain head of Gressenheller's cleaning staff, though it saddened her to think that after all these years Layton might dismiss her so easily. Tossed aside like some piece of litter...

Well, she'd just have to show him she wasn't ready for retirement yet. She was no spring chicken, but Rosa Grimes still had some life left in her!

She decided she should discuss her concerns with the professor. Professor Layton had never been the most expressive individual, and he could sometimes become more engrossed in his work than with other people. (Though, never intentionally.) However, Rosa knew that communication was the key to comprehension. Even Layton needed somebody to point out his oversights every now and then.

As expected, she found him cooped up in his university office, pouring through the stacks of books on his desk. 

When she entered the room, Layton offered her a quick glance and a smile. "Hello, Rosa."

"Professor Layton, we need to talk."

"Just hang on a moment..." He continued reading until the end of the page, much to Rosa's annoyance.

She frowned, tapping her foot.  " _Now_ , please. It's important."

Realising the matter went beyond her usual chitchat, Layton put the book away and turned to give her his full attention. "Is everything alright?"

"It's about Luke," Rosa began (omitting the part about how Luke's eagerness made her feel like an old snail) .  "A child his age really shouldn't be doing the amount of chores he does for you."

Layton appeared taken aback. "Well, I can assure you that everything he does is completely voluntary—"

"Yes, but did you ever consider that he could be doing all of this to impress  _you_ ?" Rosa clarified. "He values your opinion very much."

"Emmy did have similar thoughts," Layton mused with a sigh. "According to her, Luke craves my attention, though I'm sure that novelty will wear off soon. I can't imagine a young boy would enjoy doing chores for very long..."

"If Luke wants to spend time with you, maybe you could take him to the park or the zoo or something," Rosa suggested.

"That isn't a bad idea," the professor mumbled in agreement. "It isn't fair to Luke to be stuck inside all day."

"And Emmy could join you, too!" Rosa added keenly. "You wouldn't have to worry; I'd take care of everything around the house."

"I wouldn't want to leave you with all that housework. It must be tiring—"

She snapped, "But it's  my _job_ , Professor! I may not be as spry as Luke or Emmy, but I'm perfectly capable of handling myself!"

Layton's eyes widened as he finally grasped the reason for her upset. "Is that what this is really about, Rosa?" When she didn't answer, he stood up to place a hand on her shoulder. "You must know how much I appreciate your efforts not only as a dedicated worker, but as my friend. You are one of the few people who have... stood by me for so many years, through thick and thin."

"Oh, Professor... " Rosa wiped a tear from her eye. Then she swatted him with her duster, back to her chipper self. "Now, let me tidy that desk. It looks like Emmy's been shirking her duties lately..."

"Actually, she's currently at home," Layton chuckled. "I asked her to look after Luke. Between the pair of them, they've probably devoured the complete contents of my fridge... Erm, Rosa, I don't suppose you would mind—?"

"Cooking dinner for the three of you?" Rosa finished with a grin. "You would be utterly hopeless without me, Hershel Layton."


End file.
